Kare's Return
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set 2 years after PPG Z anime, Momoko and Kaoru enters high school and tries to move on after losing their powers, but then Kare makes a surprising return to challenge the 3 girls, not knowing Momoko has become a cyborg. Feat. KAMEN RIDER THE 1ST.


**_Kare's Return_**

Hello, and welcome to my new Powerpuff girls Z fanfic, and this time the story takes a dramatic turn as the main antagonist returns to wreck havoc on Tokyo, after a few years of being sent away by the PPGZ. Of course I'll be altering the ending a it and will give a new "beginning" to give this plot a "new" feel.

And while we're at it, this story is set after my last Powerpuff Girls Z fic, "Masked Rider The 1st", wherein Momoko Akatsutsumi (formerly Hyper Blossom) and Miyako Gotokuji (formerly Rolling Bubbles) were converted into cyborgs and this became their new "powers" in place of the lost white light which they forfeited in order to defeat Kare.

Now the question comes in: will their "new" abilities be enough to repel a returning Kare? Read below to find out.

* * *

**Kamen Rider** The First is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Powerpuf Girls Z** is owned by Toei and Aniplex

* * *

_Two years ago…_

At Edo Mountain, the Powerpuff Girls Z are rallying as they inserted a huge chunk of ice on the back of _Kare's_ (Him) back, causing the villain to weaken from cold and shrunk down to normal size, and the trio began to use the White Light to absorb all of Kare's power, and then sending him to space with the ice tied up on him, and Japan was saved from his evil tyranny, but it came with a cost as Hyper Blosom, Roling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup loses their powers as Peach's powers are among the White Lights used to defeat Kare, thus they are now back to becoming normal, 13-year old girls, and the trio decided to move on and continue to study at their school, and this needed a lot of extra effort and adjustment now they are no longer Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

_A year later…_

While on vacation in Alaska, Momoko and her younger sister, Kuriko, were abducted by an international terrorists called FOX-HOUND and are being aided by a cruel and scheming scientist named Dr. Shinigami, and with Shinigami's expertise, Momoko was brainwashed and converted into a cyborg, and was dispatched to kill Kuriko, who stowed away inside the island where Momoko was taken. It took a captive scientist named Hal Eimmerich and Kuriko to bring Momoko back to her senses and now the tro must stop FOX-HOUND from carrying out their plans to sneak out nuclear weapons stored within the island, but in the days that came Miyako was abducted and converted into a cyborg, brainwashed and was ordered to kill both the Akatsutsumi sisters.

Fortunately she too was released from its control and teams up with Momoko to stop FOX-HOUND and along the way gained temporary allies and soon learned who they are dealing withy, and one by one defeated the terrorists' best fighters. Momoko and Miyako, who dubbed themselves Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider, and together dubbed themselves "Kamen Rider Z", went on to defeat Liquid Snake and escaped the island though Shinigami himself escaped. The US Secret Service found the girls and through Eimmerich, the girls were flown back to Japan and reunited with their friends and family.

However, there were a few prices to pay for the "adventure" they went through. Because they were converted into cyborgs, some parts of their bodies have been altered. For instance, while it did gave the two girls enhanced strength several of their body parts have cybernetic components. Another, it is unknown if they are now capable of giving birth to offspring.

Professor Kitazawa made a thorough check on the two girls, and while Momoko is cleared, Miyajo wasn't as further tests shows that her bloodstream has been tainted with "artificial blood", as Shinigami did this to ensure her obedience should she turn against him and uses this to blackmail Miyako, though Miyako rebelled against him. Because of this, she'll have to skip the school year in order for Kitazawa to run several tests to help restore normal blood within her body.

* * *

_The next year…_

Now aged 16 years old, she and Kaoru Matsubara are enrolled at an all-girls school within Tokyo – Sakuragaoka High. Upon setting foot, several of the students who are now in 2nd year, gave the two girls flyers so they can join which ever club they are interested, though Momoko was no longer the childish girl she once displayed, as the experience she went through in Alaska and FOX island had changed her slightly to the better.

"Hey…I couldn't decided which club I should join…the soccer club or the judo club…huh? Something wrong? You sure have been…quiet…"

"Oh…I just felt that something's missing…"

Indeed, something is missing and Kaoru noticed it immediately as Miyako isn't with them as she was sent to the US which Kitazawa recommended her to Eimmerich to help find a way to cure her as the tainted blood slowly poisons her internal organs, thus it started a slow destruction to the body of the former Rolling Bubbles, as being a cyborg can be a curse as well being a blessing.

"Oh yeah…with Miyako's body slowly being poisoned by the tainted blood in her, she'll be skipping the entire school year…I wonder when she'll recover..? Sure wish we still had the white light powers to cure her illness…guess being a cyborg has some bad effects…"

"That scientist Shinigami injected that blood on Miyako so that if ever he rebels he would use that to make her submit, which she didn't…now all we need now is to hunt him down…"

"But where would we start…?"

"I wish Peach had his white light power back…his power might provide a miracle…"

"Yeah…"

And so, the two girls went to their classes and things went on a smooth ride without trouble, though Kaoru decided to join the soccer club. Interestingly, she made some friends who were impressed by her soccer skills and she was soon hanging out with them. Momoko remained a loner in her section as Kaoru is stationed to a different section. She glanced at the window and into the sky, feeling something that makes her uneasy.

"_Time sure flies by…I wonder how Miyako is doing…I hope there's some progress in the research and treatments she is undergoing…Eimmerich, I'm leaving her hands onto you…please do your best…I can't afford to lose a valuable and precious friend…_"

As classes ended she was the first to leave the school grounds and noticed Miyajo doing some rounds at the soccer field and decided to leave her alone for now as she wanted her to get acquainted with her new friends while she walked alone towards home. As her mind is preoccupied, she passes by an alley and heard noises coming there such as the trash cans banged and screams from a girl.

BANG!

CRASH!

"Kyyyaahhh! No, please don't hurt me!"

The next set of voices sent shockwaves to the ex Hyper Blossom's spine as she recognized those voices and realized that this is one situation she couldn't ignore and ran towards the alley to see if she can help matters and hope to save the victim from her attackers.

"Don't be scared…"

"We won't hurt you…"

"All you need to do is kiss and rub our birdies…"

"No…I won't…!"

"Then we'll make you do so…Butch…Boomer…hold her…"

"Got her, Brick…!"

"Giver her a good blow…"

By then Momoko arrived and knew who she is dealing with…the Rowdyruff Boys. They are also aged 16, and are ready to molest a high school girl whom they dragged her here. As Brick is about to begin his assault, they saw Momoko coming and by some chance, they were able to deduce her appearance and finally figured out who she is…

"Butch, Boomer…look at her carefully…"

"Yeah…she resembles like…"

"Whoa…she looked like Hyper Blossom…"

As the Rowdyruff trio dropped and released the girl, they slowly surrounded Momoko and glanced at her, and sensed something from her which further fueled their perversity and for her to get uneasy at what they are planning to do.

"She has no white light…though she does look like Blossom…"

"Who cares…let's rape her…"

"Wow…her legs are sexy…white panties, dudes!"

Butch raised Momoko's skirt and she retaliated by slapping him but then Brick and Boomer held her arms as he began to molest her and she stomped their feet to get away from their grips, and there the trio became quite serious in their assaults and began to show off their dark auras.

"Looks like to you pissed us off…"

"Too bad you don't have white lights to change into a Powerpuff…"

"Now you pay the price, bitch…"

But Momoko wasn't fazed by their threats and stood her ground as she glanced and glared at the Rowdyruff Boys, and opened the blazer of her uniform and reveals her Typhoon Belt, which its "buckle" spins fast, and the Rowdyruff Boys were taken by surprise as her "armor" appeared and then she slowly placed her helmet on her head, which resembles a dark-green grasshopper, while her crimson scarf dangles on the left side of her neck whose length reaches up to her waist.

"What the…?"

"I don't sense white aura in her…"

"Grasshopper-themed bitch…?"

Now as Hyper Rider, Momoko went into action and surprised the Rowdyruff Boys by delivering a double clothesline on Boomer and Butch, disabling them while Brick levitated upwards to evade her, but then her cybernetic parts within her legs enabled her to perform a superhuman jump and performed a flying kick, which is her new finisher – the Rider Kick, hitting him square in the head and knocked him out cold which he landed on the ground after taking the hit.

Boomer went for the attack, hitting her with a barrage of punches, and though the hits connected, she was able to compose herself and uses her left arm to block his attack, as she was able to held both of his hands and uses her right arm and dud a closed-fist hit – the Rider Punch, and that sent Boomer hitting the wall, his upper body went through and is knocked out. Brick was terrified and flew away as fast as he could, leaving his "brothers" behind and to their fates as Momoko reverted back to normal and carried the two onto her Ducati motorcycle (which she won in a raffle a year ago) and head for Mt. Edo to have Professor Kitazawa use his invention to undo the dark aura on Boomer and Butch so the boys will be "normal" and have them sent to juvenile prison.

* * *

At outer space, the frozen body of kare was hovering within the Milky Way when a comet passed by and struck it, and the heat was enough to awaken him from his suspended animation and now fully aware of his surroundings, Kare now uses the comet as his means to make his way back to Earth, to wreck havoc once more and to exact vengeance on the Powerpuff Girls Z, unaware that they already lost their powers, and is unaware that two of them are converted into cyborgs.

"Be prepared, Powerpuff bitches…my comeback will be very spectacular…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

A good start with the two girls beginning their lives as young adults…and though they missed Miyako's company, they got a fresh beginning as Miyako found a club while Momoko defeated two of the three Rowdyruff Boys…but then Kare has found a means to get back to Earth…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

A new organization enters the fray while Kare makes his way back through the solar system while another set of PPGZ villains makes a surprise comeback, even as Miyako is struggling to gain the will to bear her suffering….


End file.
